


In a Million Universes

by starbunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Confused Steve Rogers, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/pseuds/starbunny
Summary: Steve Rogers doesn't expect to wake up to the sight of the imposter - Loki - standing right in front of him. An exact clone of him, but with enough subtle differences to him that Steve can't exactly put to words. Who exactly is the imposter, and what does he want?





	In a Million Universes

**2012**

When Steve woke up, the first thing he noticed was the sharp, splitting pain in his head, then the aches and pains all over his body. His elbow, his cheek, parts of his ribs, knee, ankle. Then finally, his hands-

Cuffed behind his back to a pole.

Steve’s breath immediately caught in his throat. He tensed up, but still keeping his eyes firmly shut.

He was sitting upright, propped up against a railing, but the communicator in his ear was gone. His surroundings were quiet, no footsteps or voices whatsoever. Where was he? What happened?

The last thing he remembered was fighting Loki impersonating as him, and then-

There was a soft chuckle from in front of him.

“I know you’re awake.”

Steve finally opened his eyes, staring straight up.

“ _Loki,_ ” he hissed.

“Still not Loki,” the man wearing his face said with a kind smile.

It was almost eerie, staring into an exact clone of himself, hearing him speak in _his_ own voice, except it wasn’t exactly the same. Not really.

There were very subtle differences, in the shine of his eyes and most especially, the tone of his voice. The clone’s voice was softer, more mellow, tempered with a strange mix of determination and yet, such bone-deep exhaustion.

The clone took a step forward and Steve jerked hard against the cuffs, using every ounce of strength he had to try rip his hands out.

Much to his surprise, they didn’t give, remaining tightly curled around his wrists.

The clone knelt down to his eye level, still wearing that same kind smile.

“They’re magnetic,” he explained, as Steve jerked again, but to no avail. The cuffs didn’t even bend. “Meant to hold people a lot stronger than you.”

Steve couldn’t help but swallow, eyes flickering to the shine of Loki’s sceptre lying on the ground and back to the clone. What was going to happen to him?  

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the clone said gently. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Steve snapped.

The clone looked completely unperturbed, smiling even.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just listen then.”

Steve continued glaring, and the clone came closer, stopping just an inch too far to headbutt or kick – much to his frustration – and sitting down.

“I’m not Loki,” the clone started. “And I can’t tell you who I am either. You’ll have to figure that out yourself. You’re smart though, I’m sure you will. And when you do, you’ll realise how many rules I’ve broken just to do this.”

Steve said nothing. He had no idea what this man was talking about.

“I know you’re confused, scared out of your mind really – even if you won’t admit it,” he said, chuckling a little.

“You look at this world like it’s your worst nightmare, and every day you wake up hoping it’s all a dream. But it isn’t. It’s real. Will always be.” Said so sincere and honest, like he knew for sure it wasn’t a presumption, but the truth. Just plain fact.

“Things won’t be easy. You’ll fight, every single day. For yourself, your friends, family, the world. But it’ll get better.” The man nodded. “With time. Patience. Because you’ll meet good people along the way that will help you, care for you. You won’t be alone then, not anymore. Treasure those times - I know you will.” His voice turned wistful all of a sudden, with the faintest hint of grief infused within.

The man then reached out with a hand, and Steve had to fight everything in him to not move away, or flinch, or show any sign of fear.

A click, and the cowl from his head was easily removed, dropping to the floor. Steve blinked a few times and swallowed, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever – especially in front of this strange man who seemed to be able to see into the very deepest parts of him.

“I know why you hide behind the cowl,” the man said. “But you don’t have to. You think it makes you weak, but it doesn’t, and one day you’ll realise it too.”

Steve fidgeted but still didn’t say anything.

“But enough of all that. That’s not why I’m here.” The man’s smile faded away, replaced by an expression of pure seriousness. “I’m here to give you a chance. A bit of hope.”

Something in the man’s voice made Steve look up.

“Call Peggy. I know you’ve memorised her number,” the man said, and Steve immediately flinched. What? How- “I know you’ve been hesitating, but time hasn’t been kind to you. It will never be. Don’t waste this chance you have to reconnect with her.”

“Trust Na-Romanoff. And Barton. Even Nick Fury. But don’t trust SHIELD. Don’t _ever_ trust SHIELD. It’s…not what it appears to be. You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

What on earth was he talking about?

“And Ton-” the man faltered, expression shattering, and he paused for a long second before continuing. “Stark. Make sure you’re there for him, especially on Christmas. It’s going to-” The man shook his head. “Nevermind. Just be there. On Christmas.”  

“Then ask Romanoff about the Winter Soldier. Read his files. Find the red book. Find _him_. Save him, and you’ll know what to do from there. You definitely will. Things will be hard at first, but it’ll get better, and then you’ll be happier than you’ve ever been. I promise you that.”

The man finally looked back at Steve and smiled again.

“Sorry, this all must be very confusing for you.”

“Who _are_ you?” Steve asked.

The man shook his head.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“You’re not Loki.”

“No, I’m not.”

“What do you want?”

“To help you,” he said simply. “Give you a chance.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t expect you to. You just need to listen.”

The man got back on his feet and stepped over somewhere to the left, where Steve’s fallen shield lay unattended, probably abandoned after his initial fight with Lo-this strange man.

He stepped down on the edge firmly, making the shield kick back up right into his waiting arm, fingers slotting right around the straps like he’s done this a million times before.  

Then he walked back over to where Steve was, releasing his grip on the straps and propping the shield up against the railing, just out of reach.

“You’ll need this,” the man said. “It’ll serve you well.” Then he smiled, albeit a little sad. “Maybe this time you won’t need to return it.”

Return it?

The man then looked down at his wrist.

“My time is almost up here. I have to go.”

“What?”

He picked up Loki’s sceptre from the floor and looked back at Steve.  

“Everything’s going to be okay. _Steve_.”

“I don’t-”

Loki’s sceptre touched Steve’s chest, and he fell unconscious.

\----------

When Steve woke up, the cuffs were gone. His communicator was back in his ear, his wounds and abrasions have been treated and his shield was lying on his lap, still perfectly unblemished as before. He got up slowly, looking around.

What happened? Did he dream up all of that?

And then Steve looked back down at his wrists, firmly pulling the gloves out to inspect the skin.

The marks from the cuffs were still there.

\----------

**2030**

It was a bright morning one day when Steve turned around and saw himself standing right there, clad in a similar version of the quantum suit as he had once donned before, just slightly different.

Steve smiled.

“How did things work out?”

The other Steve blinked at him, clearly not expecting that reaction, and then similarly smiled, his quantum suit dematerialising away to reveal normal civilian wear.

“Good.” He nodded. “Thank you for that.”

Steve gestured towards the pan of pancakes he was currently cooking.

“Want some pancakes? With rainbow M&Ms unfortunately. Morgan’s idea.”

The other Steve snorted.

“Of course it was. But no, I have to get going soon,” he said. “I just came to say ‘thanks’. Let you know that things…worked out.”

Steve grinned, and then he suddenly caught sight of a glimmer of gold around other Steve’s ring finger. His grin widened, gesturing to it.

“Did he ask, or did you?”

The other Steve’s eyes widened, cheeks reddening slightly.

“He did,” he said, almost shyly, before looking up again. “What about you?”

Steve chuckled and looked down at his own ring – nearly the exact shape and shade as the other Steve’s.

“Take a wild fucking guess.”

The other Steve laughed. “Guess some things don’t change no matter what universe.”

“Guess not.”  

“Still. I’m happy for you. Getting some of that life-”

“-Tony was telling us to get,” Steve finished.

The other Steve nodded, smiled again, genuinely happy and at peace. That was all Steve needed to see.

“So where will you go now? Back home?”

The other Steve shrugged, a sly smirk forming on his face.

“Figured maybe another Steve would like to get a timely visit from _Loki_.”

Steve snorted, flipping his pancake over.

“Bringing those magnetic cuffs along?”

“I’m not that fond of getting headbutted or kicked in the face, so yes.”

Steve laughed.

“Thought you liked getting punched.”

The other Steve gave him a look.

“I get enough of that from _him_. I don’t need to hear it from you – or myself really.”

Steve smirked, and the other Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Good luck. _Steve,_ ” Steve said.

“Thanks. _Steve_.” The other Steve nodded.

With a last wave and a flash of light, he was gone.

And then Steve plated his steaming hot pancakes and brought them to the table, hearing the door unlock – right on time.

Steve smiled. 

\----------

**2012**

"Drop the sceptre, Loki," Steve ordered, shield raised. 

The imposter dressed like him turned to stare at him, faintly surprised. 

Then weirdly enough, he broke into a smile. Bright and joyful. 

"I'm not Loki, and I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I just want to talk."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Short but sweet I guess. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
